


The Beginning of Nothing

by Adewicki, orphan_account



Series: Mare, Silver Blood [1]
Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Book 1: Red Queen, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adewicki/pseuds/Adewicki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the one and only SHADE BARROW never died? Ever wonder what would happen if there was an ending to the reign of the silver empire? This story is going to be focusing on the what IF'S of the Red Queen and the Glass Sword.....Ever wonder what would happen if there was a happy ending for everyone? Mare is about to embark on a new adventure that she has never seen...she will try to save as many special red bloods as possible, but most of all she will be going for Maven Calore. Will she end his reign of terror or will she be killed causing all the red blood's to suffer because they don't have special powers....red this fan fiction and you will learn all the answers....





	1. Chapter 1

I would up to the sound of screaming,

"Mare! Wake Up! We have to go! They are approaching! Come on get up!" That's all I heard, someone's screams. I couldn't get up, I couldn't even wake up. It felt like I was dying, I could feel and hear everything, I just couldn't see it. I was dying! "Mare this is no time for you to die!" That is what triggered me, I woke up immediately. I saw Cal, I could not speak, I tried, but the next thing I know is that I am in his arms being taken outside. What were we running from and why I did not know. I was speechless. When I was set down outside in front of a large gate near a plane, it all came back to me. I remembered everything I remembered my powers, the specials, the war we were fighting, they evil king we were trying to over throw, and most importantly Shade....SHADE, oh my gosh he saved me, he died for me! I couldn't have saved him, this mission was a failure.Then suddenly I see him Maven.....wait how did he not died I thought I killed him....he was standing there with Shade's body in his hands. "So how do you like it, seeing your brother finally die, and nothing you could do to save him" Maven said in a maniac tone. "How does it feel to be useless, nothing you can do to save yourself, you are weak," I couldn't even speak, he knew me and my weakness all long. I was finally over, I was going to be killed for what I have done, for doing the right thing. Cal can't do anything to stop this. I coughed "You don't know me, yes my brother died because of me, me bringing him into this mess all along, I should have died, he should have lived. That was in the past, and is going to haunt me, so yes I am in pain, but I will not let one person I loved died in vein. I will kill you! This is no the end of me! YOU CAN'T STOP ME AND THE OTHER RED BLOOD'S! WE WILL DEFEAT YOU EVEN IF IT TAKES YEARS!" I said that with pride which I could not hide. Then the next thing I see is a fireball coming straight for my face....I was pulled out of the way...then being dragged onto a plane and we were off into the air. We are off to somewhere hopefully safer than a place filled with the devil, Maven. Cal was flying the plane and everyone was accounted for........for...foo...fooor..I ten started to cry....except for Shade, my brother, the one that helped me even get this far with this war....I could not handle the thought of people seeing their leader cry. I laid down and shut my eyes trying to think of a new plan of conquer, trying not to think of Shade, but that was the only thing I could think of. When I woke up the first thing I saw was sunlight and no Shade, it wasn't a dream. 

  


	2. The Big Problem

I remembered the nightmare, the nightmare that I couldn't stop from happening. The one that caused the one I loved the most to die. I couldn't even get out of bed to face all my friends and family, having to tell them that he was gone, that SHADE was gone. When I mentioned his name again, I started to cry, not even like crying more like screaming....:I got out of bed, fell on my knees and stuck my face in my hands. I didn't even bother to close the door, I didn't care, and of course what I cared about is gone. The next thing I know is that someone is running into the room. They pick my head up, I see that it is Cal, why is he here? "Are you alright, did that bastard appear in you dreams?" I didn't know what to tell him, should I have said that was crying because of Shade dying? "No everything is fine, just in pain," I said so confidently "Are you sure, you look like you were crying" He was so kind, so gentle "No everything is just fine, something was just in my eye and my legs just hurt." He looked at me with eyes full of sadness, he knew I was lying, he knew why my eyes were red and puffy. He knew I was crying about Shade, but he didn't tell me. He just stood up and said "Are you coming there is a meeting, General," I laughed, " I am no General, I am just a girl who wants to start a revolution." Then, I stood up and followed him out the door. We walked outside and everyone must have been in the dinning room, no one was outside, not even the army. I followed him towards the hanger. "Why are we going towards the hanger?" I asked, skeptical, "I want to take you somewhere," " Wait, what?! I thought we were going to a meeting?" I asked very confused, "Well, I knew that was the only thing that was going to get you out of your room, from staying your bed all day, crying about you brother" I felt the emotions come back, I can't handle it, "Well, I am going back to my room, don't bother me," He grabbed me by the arm and did't let me go, "You are not going anywhere, I want to make you forget, about your brother," I smiled he actually cared about me, he had a heart. I nodded and let him led me to the hanger. When we arrived at the hanger, He opened the door to a very cute and small plane. I never saw a plane so beautiful that does no involve terror. He dragged me to the plane "What do you think, flying around in this baby?" I didn't know what to answer, I just stared at him and nodded. "Well come one," He opened the door, and pulled out his hand. I took it and climbed into the plane. He hopped in and smiled "You ready?" I smiled back with such ease, I think I am falling for him. We took off. We just talked and I would constantly look out the window and think about Shade. Cal would always bring me back before I would start to cry or even become sad. I don't even know how long we were flying for....I was would either get lost in the thought of Shade or Cal's eyes. Well eventually we landed and went back to the main area. "How was the flight?" Cal asked smiling "It was great! It is getting pretty late, I think we should head back," "Well, I am not done making you fell better," "Really?!" "Yes, now follow me!" He took me to his room, no one else was there. I felt bad that he had no family with him, they were either evil or dead. "We are here, to Cal's Headquarters!" I laughed, "Oh really, this is were the magnificent Cal does all his planning?!" "Yes! Well, maybe more like no, I actually plan things the second I see you face," I couldn't believe what he was saying, I blushed, my checks must have been as red as my blood. "Well then..." I didn't know what to say, I was completely speechless. I couldn't even bare the sight of staring at him, without saying a single word. I couldn't look into his eyes it was to awkward. He eventually broke the silence, "Well how about we sit down and chat?" "Didn't we already chat the whole time we were on the plane?" "You are correct," "I know, I am always correct!" He laughed, "You are not always right!" We sat down on the bed, Cal kept on telling me things that he knew would make me smile, but he eventually stopped talking. It was silent, we were both looking at each other, but this time it wasn't awkward. He smiled and I smiled back. He bit his lip and I just blushed. Silence always kills me. I couldn't bare this, I just leaned in and kissed him.


	3. Good....Endings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to make any changes or edits just comment own below.

The next day I woke up in his arms, Cal's arms. He was still asleep, I didn't want to wake him, he looked so cute when he was asleep. I slide from under his arm and onto the floor. I stood up and looked around for my shoes and coat. When I was halfway out the door I heard him stir from his sleep. I quickly broke into a sprint, I didn't want him to know I was there, I didn't want him to know that I was falling for him. When I finally got out of the building, I began to walk back to my room. My family would probably be worried sick, I didn't even come back last night. Maybe they would think she was on a mission. Well whatever they thought didn't matter to me. I walked into my room and surprisingly none of my family was there. It was early so they must be still eating breakfast or maybe walking back. I opened up my journal and looked at the map of all the land and all the special reds. I wondered if there were any left that we did not already save or that haven't died. I opened up a window and let the cold, salty breeze fill the room. I sat in my bed, under the covers, trying to think of a new plan to defeat Maven or even capture him. I knew that it might be impossible, but I was determined. Then, I heard the door knob twist and prepared myself for extreme questioning. But, instead of there being my parents and siblings, it was Cal. "Hi, what's up?" I had to act clueless that I stayed with him last night, I didn't know why, I just felt like we should have not done that. I thought we were just suppose to be leaders in this revolution, not a couple or even a slight but intimate. "Hey, I was wondering where you were, I looked everywhere for you," Why? Why was he looking for me? "Oh, sorry I didn't leave a note last night," I said that like nothing ever happened. "Well, you left your scarf," He sounded nervous. "Well, thank you very much," "So what are you up to?" I didn't want to tell him that I am still looking for the special reds. "NOTHING, just enjoying the breeze and planning for our next attack," "That's cool, maybe, do you want to...." "I am doing just fine," I just realized that I cut him off. "Sorry I cut you off," "That's fine, I know that you aren't mean," I smiled, he did know me very well. "Yah, so what were you going to say?" 'Well, ummmmmm, yah........" There was just complete silence, was h embaressed or did he just forget? "Now I remember, Do you want to hang out today, maybe go swimming or something?" "Well, we kind of hanged out with each other all yesterday....sooooo" I felt bad, but I didn't want to talk to him today. I didn't want to talk to him about what happened yesterday because it should have never happened. "Oh I understand, you want to take a break and maybe tell your parents some important information," He knew that I wouldn't want to tell them that, he knew that was what was going to triger me into hanging out with him. Was he really that desperate? "Fine, I will hang out with you" "Good, how about we go to the secluded part of the island?" "Wait, what?" Why did he want to go to a place where no one would be? Why, did he want to discusse something about Shade or about Maven? Did he want the general not to know something that he only truseted me to tell? I wasn't sure, I wanted to say no, but I my heart wanted to say yes. Lord, hep me chose. "Ok, that sounds like fun! What even is over there?" "Well, nothing really," "Oh, then why do you want to go over there?" I was skepitcal,"Well, no reason, I thought maybe a change of location. Maybe it looks different over there, and probably less people," It sounded like fun, but why does he want me to come with him? Why does he suddenly want a change of location and less people? "Ok then, get out of my room now, so I change into something a little more adventurous," He smiled, turned around, stepped out the, looked at me one more time, and closed the door. I quickly stood up, trying to find something pretty and sporty, but why would I want to do that? It isn't like I need to impress him, I didn't care about his opinion. I still did it though, I just thought that I should look nice. I was done getting changed, but I thought, why not change my hair and make it look better. I did just that, and picked up my journal one more time and stuck it into a brown bag. I threw on the brown bag and took one deep breathe, opening the door. He smiled, "You look nice, you ready to go through the woods?" I nodded, I felt nervous, but why? I didn't need to, he was my friend. At least I hoped that he wasn't plotting against me. We quickly stopped at his room and he got a coupl of blankets, pillows, and a basket filled with something, probably food. We went past the dinning hall inbetween buildings so no one will see us. We walked quickly in the alley way, is that what you would even call it, if everything around it is open grass. "So, what plans do you have for us?" I said, "Well, I guess you are just going to have to wait," "You are always full of suprises, please tell me," I begged. We turned the corner of the building and Cal just came to a halt. "Why are you stopping? Is someone there?" "NO," "THEN WHY DID YOU STOP?" "SHUT SUP!" Wait what? He told me to shut up, why? "Sorry, I didn't mean to rude," I stayed silent, "Why are you not responding?" "Well maybe because that was rude of you to blow up like that," He just turned around and stood there. We didn't talk, just stood there. It took forever until he turned around, stared me straight in the eyes, and then spoke, "Ok then, I will, from now on, not blow up," I wanted him to stop talking, I had a strong urge to kiss him, but I couldn't do it. "You know that I don't want to hurt your feelings, Mare" I did, "You know that I would never endanger you" I did, "You know that I wouldn't let Maven take you away from me" I did, I wanted him to stop talking, I wanted to kiss him. The more he talked, the more I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I needed his lips on mine, I needed to taste his sweat mouth. He was what I needed, everything else could just disappear. I tried to bild up courage, but I couldn't do it. Then what I know is I don't hear him talking anymore, his soft lips are on mine. I wraped my arms around his shoulders and ran my fingers through his head. I needed him more now, he wraped his arms around my hips, pulling me closer. The kisses were soft and passionate. He rubbed my back, and then broke our kisses. "You are the most precious thing in my life, I don't want anything to happen to you," I smiled and was filled with happiness. He told me is was special, that he doesn't want anything to happen to me. I realized that this is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this we had to be professional. "Well, I don't want anything to happen to you too!" I couldn't hold back those words because those words were my real emotions. I had to tell him the truth if my emotions, I couldn't hold them back."Well then, I guess we feel the same about each other," he let go of my waist and trailed his hands down my arms and grabbed my hands. "You look beautiful by the way," I laughed, "You look beautiful too!" He smiled. He took my hand and led me towards the woods, he stopped right beide we entered the woods and looked at me one more time before letting go of my hand. He stepped into the woods giving me his hand, but I refused to take it. I walked past him into the woods and he laughed at me.


	4. Just the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments for editing and questions about the story. Leave comments if you have any suggestions.

Cal followed me into the woods, smiling and watching me. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew to walk straight. After along period of time, Cal said, "Can...we.....stop....for....a....second..." He sounded out of breathe. "Why are you tired, tired of looking at me?" "NO, I am not you are the most beautiful person, just a little tired of walking," I could hear the truth in his voice. "Well, okay, let's get going we are wasting fun time," "Wait, I also want to talk about something with you," He grabed my arm while talking. I tuned around and look at him in the eyes, looking sincere. He knew what I was thinking, he knew that I didn't want to talk to him about wht happened last night. "Ok, now that I got you attention...." He was still going to talk about it, ruining this perfect day. "About last night, I meant the kiss..." wait a second he was going to talk about something else, "I meant that very kiss and the one that happened earlier, I meant everything I said." i was speechless, I look at hm straight in the eyes and stared into them, those beautiful eyes. Should I tell him that I meant that kiss too, both of them? "Well, thank you the nice talk, now let's go to the shore," I wanted the conversation to stop, I wasn't ready to tell him. "Ok then, let's get going, how about you lead the way," He tursted a complete idiot to lead the way through the woods all alone, interesting...."Ok stay close behind, I don't want to loose my best partner," I started off on a fast pace, he followed close behind even though he was probably still tired. When I began to slow down because I heard flowing water, he took this to his advantage, he quickly grabed my hand and pulled me back before I was about to exit the woods. "What are you doing?" I was right there, he knew that, maybe he heard something, maybe a solider. "Stop for a second, now follow me," I did, he lead the way, but instead of going straight he took me around, on a downhill slope. I was confused. He stopped, "Are you prepared to be amazed?" He over exagerated his arm motions. I was confused, even more confused, isn't it going to be the same as the side we were on, just without people and buildings. "HERE IS THE WONDERFUL WATERFALL I HAVE BEEN KEEPING A SECRET!" "Woah, wait a mintue how did I find this place, wait were you actually influencing my decisions into coming here?" He smiled a big grin, like it was a secret." I wanted you to see this before we go on our next mission because I wanted you to let lose," "This is so pretty, I don't why I never found this in a history book?" "Not everything is in a history book," he was right, but this is absolutly stunning. "You want to go for a swim?" "OH MY GOSH, YES PLEASE!" "Follow me," we went to the top of the waterfall and took off our shirts, I didn't want to fully strip down. "Are we going to go swimming?" I asked, "Yea we are, we just have to jump off this cliff," "Are you serious, don't you know the risks of this, how we can possibly drown," "Yes I know, but I will be right by your side, we can hold hands if you want," now I see, he brought me up here so we could hold hands. Well, maybe not."Well, I am still not doing it because this is crazy," "You know that you do more dangerous stuff on a regular day, like risking you life, through death?" "That's right, oh wait, I see where this is going. You are saying this has a less chance of death than fighting bad guys," Well, isn't that just dandy, he is right for once in his life. "Fine, give me your hand though, I don't want to lose you under the water," he took my hand and squeezed it. "Ok, when you are ready just say...." before he could finish his statement I jumped off the cliff without him, I never felt so alive! The wind brushing off on my face felt so refreshed. Cal looked at me with suprise in his eyes. I felt the water surround me, and fill me up. I didn't want to emerge to the surface, I felt refreshed and new. Cal shortly jumped in after me, by the time he reach the water, I was out of breathe and had to emerge. He soon joined me. He smiled "Wasn't that fun, do you want to do it again?"


	5. Now Back to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments please for suggestions

"Yes I am ready do that again, that was so fun and exciting!" I was smiling so hard right now! I was so happy that I quickly swam towards Cal and hugged him. "Hey, hey, stop hugging me, this is quite awkward," I stopped, I then swam to the waterfall and dived under. I looked up, the water pounding against the still water looked magical. I soon lost my breathe and emerged behind the waterfall. I saw Cal's outline through the waterfall, he was still and not making any movements. I then looked up at the waterfall again, listening to the sound, it was a soothing sound. He still didn't move. I turned around to see a little opening, I boosted myself up into the crevice and sat down. I could still feel the water on the feet, I swang them, splasing water. Cal still didn't move, what was he waiting for an invitation. I smiled with confusion. Was he waiting for me to come back to him. I jumped off the edge I was sitting on and swam under the waterfall. I emerged and saw him looking at the sky, I dived back into the water hoping he didn't see me. I swam towards his feet and grabed them, he kicked me hard in the face making me lose my breath. I had to breathe! "WOAH!!!!" He looked at me, struggling to get a breathe. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, you just kicked me in my face," "Sorry, thought you were just a fish," "FINE, BUT I AM NOT LETTING THIS DOWN!" "Be quite, I hear planes," He showed no emotion. "Ok, want to jump of the cliff again?" I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to have fun. "What?! No!" What is up with him, he was all happy and now he is a dead nail. "Ok, what do you want to do?" "How about we go back?" Why would he want to go back? He tuned around got out of the water and started to put on his clothes. I didn't know what to do. He put on his last shoe and started to walk into the woods. What was he doing? I quickly got out and followed after him trying to put on my clothes. "Hold on, where are you going?" He didn't respond he stayed silent. i just remebered I forgot my bag, I needed it, it had my journal. I stopped and yelled after him, "Wait! I forgot my bag, wait, please!" still no response. "STOP YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I NEED YOU TO STOP AND TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENEING!" He quickly stopped and looked back and nodded. I ran to get my bag. Luckily I found it or I would have been completely lost without it. I ran back and Cal wasn't there. I started to panic...."CAL, WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU BETTER BE ARUND HERE SOMEWHERE BECAUSE I AM COMPELETLY LOST! HELP ME!" I began to cry....was this the end....being lost in the woods...all........................................................................................................ ALONE!!!!!! I was crying now trying to find the path he might have taken. I am still very emotional because of Shade's death, but I didn't think I would cry over something this stupid. I wipped away my tears and found a log to sit on, well, if you are ever lost never be doing nothing. I pulled out the journal and soem pencils I took with me and began to circle names I didn't remember. Then, I forgot what I was doing and doodled all over the page. There were guns and floweres all over the page. Why did I have to draw something so dangerous and soft on the same page. I continued to doodle, I didn't even care at this point that I was lost at least I knew how to get to the waterfall, that's a big point on this island. I would constantly hear twigs being broken and emerge from my journal hopeing it was a person, not an animal. It was getting dark out and I didn't see anything, no light. I put my journal in a small pocket in my brown bag and put my bag around my shoulder. I hoped someone would come find me. I wanted to yell at Call so badly for leaving me all alone in the woods. I saw a little light coming towards me in the distance, I hid behind a tree hoping they didn't notice any movement, I didn't trust anyone, not even my family. I saw a glimsp of the face, it was one of the generals. I didn't know who, but I wished they didn't come out here to get me. I wanted someone who cared about me to come find me. "Mare, if you are out here, please come towards the light. Why the hell are you even out here, don't you rememeber the meeting for today? You didn't attend so I was sent to find you, this would be the last place I would expect a woman to be," Oh, his words thy angered me. I heard a loud jet nosie, were they sending jets too? To come find me? Was I that important? The general quickly blew out his light and hid under a tree. The jet was shinning lights down onto the forest. I stood out from behind the tree and prepared myself to make a run for it. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, but I also didn't want to get found, I wanted to find my own way back. The general saw me before I could make an attempt to run. He waved his hand towards the his tree direction, there was no point of running now. I obeyed his orders and walked over towards his tree. "Why are you out here?" I didn't answer, "Going on a quick adventure I see," I didn't do anything, "Ok, stay here while I go grab the lantern," "Why did you put out you lantern?" "Oh so you do speak? Well because the plane would have noticed a little something different about the forest and probably landed and killed me." "Wait a minute???? Why would they have killed you?" Well those jets aren't ours, we don't know whose those are, but it could possibly be Maven trying to search every isand possible..." I was shocked with this information, that's why Cal wanted to go back and was constantly looking at the sky. To make sure I was safe. That was so kind, but he left me alone to die what a great man. The general lead me to my room, he asked I he could come in. Ihr was young and cute, so I fought why not. "Sure, come in and thanks for finding me in the woods." I smiled. My parents were not home, I wondered if they were staying at their own place, like they moved out. "So, why were in the woods?" "Well, I was hanging out at the waterfall, just having a me day," I didn't trust him enough to tell him about Cal. "That's very cool! I didn't know there was a waterfall on this island!" I laughed. "So I guess this is your room?" "Well, my parents are suppose to be here, but they aren't soooooo," "Well, what do you think about Maven?" "He is the devil reincarnated!" I was sure about that. "Woah, you have a very strong opinion..." "Well, he used me and made me fall for him only to snap my heart in half!" "Oh I didn't know about that," "There was no reason for you to know" "Thanks for the information" "Welcome???" He just stared at me awkwardly, did I scare him? That would be funny if I scared him. "You look very nice for a nice day in the woods...." he smiled nervously, "Thanks, I didn't expect to find the waterfall though," he blushed, what was it with me and guys, every guy liked me. "Well, I better get ready for bed now, it has been a long day" he grabbed me arm, what is it with grabbing my arm, every boy did it to get my attention. "I need to get ready! Let go of me!" He did as I said, he let go of me, but did not leave. "Can you please leave me alone, I need to change" he just nodded and turned around and faced the door. Was he ever going to leave me alone? "Please leave!" "Nope, I am not going to look" "How don't I know you are a pervert?" "Because I am not one" "Ok, don't turn around until I say it's clear," he didn't show an acknowledgment so I just started to change. It was cold in the room from when I opened the window this morning, I walked towards the window and closed it. The generals eyes were open and I hoped he couldn't see me out of the side of his eye. I walked over back to my bed and out on some old shirt and pants, nothing too special. "So I never introduced myself to you" the general said, "but I do know you name, you are Mare Barrrow" "Yes I am, who are you?" "I am some regular person in the presence of a goddess" I laughed, "Ok then, I am a goddess, what is your name though?" "My name is Mason Wilder" "That's a nice name, did you pick it out yourself?" He chuckled, "Nope my mom did you idiot," I was almost done changing now, but he turned around, I didn't have a shirt on. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TURN AROUND??????!!!!!" "Sorry, I just thought you were done!" "DONT LOOK AT ME!!!!" "You look so pretty though..." he was a pervert. "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED FOR ME TO UNDRESS FOR YOU, YOU ARE SO DUMB, I BARELY KNOW YOU! YOU THOUGHT THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!!!" "I don't really know, but dam you are so hot, better than I imagined" "YOU IDIOT, YOU ARE A STUIPD BASTARD!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Why would you kill me?" "BECUASE YOU ARE LOOKING AT ME NOW!!!!! YOU ARE NOT RESPECTING ME!!!!!!!!!" "Well, you pretty" "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, TURN AROUND NOW OR I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOU ASS!" "But, but, you are so hot....." "YOU ARE MAKING HOT, WITH ANGER, DON'T YOU SEE THAT MY FACE IS FILLED WITH ANGER, BASTARD!!!!!!!" "You are hot....." "YOU ARE A DAM, FAT ASS, IDIOT" he stopped annoying me, he didn't say anything. I think I finally killed him with words. That bastard shall never speak to me again, he shall respect me. "You are so hot....." I couldn't stand this I quickly put on my shirt and slapped him straight across his stuipd face. I left a massive red mark on his face, then he slapped me. I was filled with rage, I quickly punched him and punched me back, but harder. He got up and shoved me up against my bed. I tried to kick him where it hurts, but he pinned me down so I couldn't move. The door creaked, but he didn't move off me. "You look so hot...." HE WAS ON MY BAD SIDE AND TICKED ALL MY NERVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He looked so hot though. I know that I can't change what was about to happen. He kissed me on my neck, it felt so good. Cal never treated me this way and he left me all alone in the woods. He didn't deserve me. He kept kissing me on the neck and eventually moved onto my mouth. The kisses were filled with passion. I didn't want him to continue, but I didn't want it to stop. I felt used, but with a good kind of used. I was in so much pleasure that I forgot that this was a man trying to assault me. His kisses were ruff, but so good. I didn't want to moan. I tried not to let one out, but it happened. Mason took that as an invitation to go to taking off my shirt. I didn't want this anymore, but yet he kept kissing, those kisses were so good. I was worried that my parents would come in and see this, but it was so good. He was pulling my shirt off, forcing it to happen. He was still kissing me, making me feel good. "You like that?" I didn't do anything. He moved down to my pants and started to take them off, I screamed and he covered my mouth. The door quickly slammed open and I was relieved that someone was here to save me.


	6. Cal to the Rescue?

Cal slammed through for the door. "I WILL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER!" I was happy and disappointed. "Stop man, this is what she wanted" "LET GO OF HER AND LET HER SPEAK FOR HERSELF!" "Dude it is fine, this was her request" "I WAS WATCHING YOU GUYS THE ENTIRE TIME, SHE DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN!" Cal was watching, wait did he see me changing. Mason left go of me and I put on my shirt. I was jut standing now, feeling assulated. "NOW LEAVE BEFORE I SEND YOU TO HELL! I WILL BURN YOU TO ASHES WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" "No, I saved her, she owes me something." "SHE DOESN'T OWE YOU ANYTHING YOU BASTARD! YOU OWE HER A SORRY FOR MY STUIPD IDEAS AND HOPE YOU HAVE GOODNIGHT!" "Stop it you two!" "You heard what she said stop it, stop invading her privacy." "WE BOTH NEED TO STOP IT, WE BOTH ARE BOTH INVADING HER PRIVACY, NOW HOW ABOUT YOU LEAVE AND THEN I WILL LEAVE!" "I am done, see you later princess" "I AM GOING TO BURN YOU, DON'T CALL HER PRINCESS, SHE DOESN'T WANT THAT LIFE!" "I can call her whatever I want son" "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SON, I AM THE ONE SAVING PEOPLE! I AM THE ONE RISKING MY LIFE!" "Well, if you want this girl you better find a way of not dying, I don't want her to have no boyfriend. I will be here for her while you die" "YOU GUYS ARE TAKING THIS TO FAR! STOP IT NOW!" They both stopped talking and yelling. I won this battle. "You Mason leave, you assulated me" "See you again hottie" Mason stopped next to Cal and said "She is super hot" "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT" "Bye princess" "I WILL KILL YOU!" Cal ignited his inner flames and was about to burn him, he chased Mason down the hall, throwing flames at him. I chased after him yelling, "STOP IT CAL, DON'T KILL HIM!" Cal just continued chasing him through the hall ways. One flame caught Mason's shirt just causing him to throw it off. "CAL YOU BETTER STOP THIS IS NOT WHO YOU ARE!" I didn't want Cal to kill Mason even though he did something no man should have done. "COME BACK HERE!" I could hear all the anger in Cal's voice, it was heart breaking, but I knew what I had to do. "CAL IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" He didn't care with what I said, he just continued. Mason was getting tired and Cal was getting closer. Finally, Cal grabbed Mason and made a massive fire ball appear out of no where. "YOU SEE YOU CONSEQUENCES, I WILL FINISH YOU!" Cal sounded like a demon, I was done with him. I conjured all my lighting powers. "I WILL BURN YOU!" Cal brought the fire ball closer to Mason. I didn't want anyone to die. I shot the lighting straight at Cal, but he moved out the way. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!! I WILL FINISH YOU!" "CAL STOP YOU CAN'T JUST KILL SOMEONE FOR BEING STUIPD, YOU CAN PUNISH THEM, BUT DON'T KILL THEM!" Cal looked at Mason and was really about to kill him, it wasn't just a way to make Mason fear. I shot him with my most powerful force of lighting. Cal fell to the ground and was not responding. "Cal are you alright?" I ran towards him and panicked, did I kill him? "Get out of here Mason, I never want to see you again" "Bye sweetie" "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW AND STOP CALLING ME NAMES! YOU SAW WHAT I DID TO HIM!" I pointed at Cal, his lifeless body. "Woah, fine I will stop, but call you later" "I WILL NEVER CALL YOU LATER NOR WILL I EVER WANT TO SEE YOU FACE AGAIN! I AM SPARING YOU THIS TIME, BUT THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I WILL KILL YOU!" "Bye forever then." Mason left without trying to flatter me agian. "Cal you better wake up!" He didn't respond. I staarted to roll his body down the hallway towards the door so someone could help me carry him to the ER. My arm lost all the strenght eventually so I had to start kicking him down the hall. I know that this sounds very rude to do to someone I care about, but I lost all those feelings today. "You stuipd boy, trying to kill someone who should not be killed. You got your punishment now. It's your fault not mine because you can't contain yourself. Hope you have a good day and hope I do see you again. I didn't even use enough force to kill you. Maybe you are just weak" I realized that I was talking to myself, weird. I stopped talking, I didn't want anyone to hear my conversation with a body that is disresponsive. I was getting close to the main door, but I heard a doorknob turn. I stopped kicking his body and began to look around. It was the main door that was about to open. I qucikly began to run down the hall towards my room. Cal probably has been found and is safe. I was going to visit him tomorrow and have a discussion about what has happened. Him leaving me alone and trying to kill someone who is not Maven. When I entered my room I was greeted with a suprise. "Honey, where have you been, we have been worried sick!" I was worried I would have to tell my family about Shade. "How is Shade? We haven't seen him in so long"


	7. The Truth

The second I heard the name Shade, I broke away from my moms embrace, turned around and headed straight for the door. I tried to hold in my tears and all the memories from flooding back. I was speed walking towards the door but someone grabbed my arm. "Where are you going, have you seen Shade?" mom had me, I couldn't just not answer the question. "Yes, he was here, but is gone, forever" "What do you mean, honey?" "What I said is what I mean" "Is he on a mission or something?" I could she the worry in my mothers eyes. "He is gone, but not on a mission" "Is he gone?" "Yes he is gone" I broke away from her hold and started for the door again, "IS HE DEAD?" I could hear her tears, I didn't respond, I put my hands over my eyes, beginning to cry. She took the message. I ran down the hall, I never wanted this to happen, I should have been the one lying dead at the feet of Maven. I ran to the ER, I saw Cal. "Mare, what's wrong?" "The problem is you!" I was angry and sad. "What is wrong with me?" "YOU LEFT ME IN THE WOODS ALL ALONE WITH A STRANGER, YOU TRIED TO KILL SOMEONE, AND YOU SAW ME CHANGE!" "Well I am sorry" "THEN MY PARENTS FOUND ME IN MY ROOM AND I TOLD THEM SHADE WAS DEAD!" "Mare I super sorry about what I did and that you had to bring back those memories with Shade" "WELL, I HAD TO HURT YOU TO GET YOU TO LISTEN, IS THIS WHAT THIS HAS COME TO?" "Mare, you didn't hurt me, I just can't move for a week" "WELL, I AM GOING TO KILL MAVEN THIS WEEK!" "Woah you can't do that all alone!" "YES I CAN, JUST WATCH ME!" "Take someone with you" "FINE I WILL TAKE ONE PERSON WITH ME TO FLY THE DAM PLANE" "Take another person to fight with you!" "NO WAY IN THE HELL WILL I DRAG SOMEONE INTO THIS MESS ONLY TO WATCH THEM DIE!" Before Cal could say anything I turned around and went out of the door. I headed towards the rooms and got a random general to come with me to fly the plane. I headed down to my room and went to get my journal. My mom was there crying, "Mare I am sorry I brought up Shade again" "WELL GET YOURSELF TOGETHER BITCH, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU" I just called my mom a bitch, what a great daughter I am, "MARE YOU SHALL NEVER CALL ME A BITCH!" "OH SO THIS IS WHAT TRIGGERS YOU, BEING CALLED A NAME THAT IS TRUE TO YOUR PERSONALITY!" "TAKE THOSE WORDS BACK OR I WILL HAVE TO PUNISH YOU!" "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, PUT MY ON TIMEOUT BITCH!" "YOU LITTLE BITCH, GET OVER HERE!" I was already out the door on my way to the plane and Maven's death. "WELL HAVE A GOOD LIFE BECAUSE I AM GOING TO END WHAT I STARTED!" "Honey you can't kill him!" I could have cared less about what she said, I was already down the hall with my game plan in action. I was on a mission, I walked to the hanger with my mind set on the death of Maven. I saw someone running towards me, it was my mom. "You can't go, I don't want to lose you too!" She was still a mess. I ignored her and continued walking, the next thing I know is that a nurse is running towards me, "Miss Barrow, Cal would like to speak to you before you go on with this journey" I smiled, she was so sweet, "Sorry, but I must continue on my way, no stops" I wanted to be nice to her because she never did anything to hurt or anger me. "Miss, please, he wants to see you one more time before a journey what you may never come back from" "Please tell him, stop trying to control me, even tough I was under you command before doesn't mean I am still. Go find someone else to control" "Okay Miss, I will tell him, have a safe journey" "Thank you, have a good life" I continued towards the hanger hoping no one else would stop me. The general I chose for this mission was already there waiting for me. "Hello Miss!" he was sure happy, "Hello, let's get out of here before someone tries to stop me" "Okay, ready?" "Yes, ready to kick some Maven ass" He chuckled and started the plane. We started off down the runway and I took one more look at the place that I may never return to, I smiled. That smile quickly disappear with the thought of Maven. The plane took off and we were flying. "Where do you want me to take you?" The young general asked ever of politely, he didn't want to make me mad. He knew that if he was to anger me, I could take this plane down with him. "Do you know where Maven is now?" "Sadly, yes" "Okay, where?" "He is still at the prison that you attacked last week, I don't know why" "Well then that is where we are going" "Okay, I will and straight on the runway for you and wait" "No, you will wait a couple miles off" "Then how will I know when to start the plane?" "I will shoot lighting into the air when I am near by" "But what if you don't make it back?" He didn't want that to happen, but wanted to know the truth, " If I don't come back a reasonable time, go back and tell my family that I have been captured. They don't need to worry" "What if you are dead?" "Maven would never kill me, he needs me for information" He didn't say anything to confirm. I looked down at my hands and then back at my journal, maybe I should take the journal with me so Maven doesn't kill me. This would give him a reason for keeping me alive, h would need me to explain the journal to him. I grabbed the journal and hugged it. This was my ticket to living. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I needed rest before encountering him again. I was in a deep sleep, I was dreaming, first time in a while. Cal appeared in my dream, he was smiling, but he was quickly burning away. Maven was appearing, I was screaming, "Cal don't go!" Maven's sinister face just started at me, plotting my death. I was done, I tired to shock him, but the lighting kept on passing through him. He was getting closer, I couldn't defend myself. He got near and started to slowly burn me. Someone was shaking me, I woke up. The young general was there in front of me. "Are you alright? You scared me" "I am fine, just a nightmare" "Well good thing, we are nearing the stopping point, so start getting ready" "Thanks for waking me up, it was terrifying" "Well what was it about?" "Maven, but lets put it behind us, I am going to get ready" "Okay, I will be up front if you need anything" "Thanks" I put the journal in my jacket pocket and put on boots. There was a uniform from our previous attack. I put on the helmet and the gloves, I didn't want any reason for someone to suspect me. I went up front and sat down. "Ready?" "Yes, this is a pretty view" "Yes it is" I smiled, it was so nice outside the weather was perfect, no one will suspect anything. I need to stay quite. "Okay, we are almost there, any last things?" "No, I am ready as I'll ever be!" "OK!" The landing was quite bumpy, but after all it was an abandoned runway. "How did you know about this runway?" "Cal gave me a map" "Really?! Why does he have to always be a part of everything" "I don't know" He opened the back of the plane, letting me go. He gave me a smile. I turned around and started to walk towards the back of the plane. I turned around for a confirming look. "Good luck and hope to see you soon" he gave me a thumbs up, I smiled. I turned around and ran out the back of the plane. I hid behind a tree, making sure the plane closed and was safe. Everything was good. I looked at the plane one more time, I could go back and be safe. I didn't I turned into the wood and ran towards the prison. It didn't take me to long to get to the prison, but the second it was in-sight, I stopped running. I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I could stop and go back, but I needed to do this for the future generation, for the others like me. My feet touched the cement and that was when I found out that my plan was in full action and there was no way of turning around. I had to do this.


	8. Missing

I walked towards the front entry to the prison, hoping no one will notice that I am not the same. I made it to the big iron gates controlled by the silvers. "Please tell me why you are here and why you need in" his voice was so strong. "I am here to enforce security, making sure all the prisoners stay and that King Maven is protected. We don't want the incident that happened last week to happen again do we?" I tried to make my voice sound deeper. "Why should we trust you, your uniform is unfit and baggy, how don't we know that you stole that outfit to saw people?" "Well, if I was trying to save people there would be more people with me and this uniform is baggy because this was the only uniform they had left" "Really the only uniform they had left?" "Fine, I lied there was a smaller uniform that would have made me look like a slut and I am not one of those people" "Okay, thank you for your honesty" "You are welcome, now open the gate" The gate opened, bending inwards. "If you want to find Maven turn to the left and continue down, there will be others there to direct you" "Thank you" I did what they said and went down the left hallway. No one suspected anything which made me happy. I was surprised that they were going to send me straight way to Maven. There were so many weapons and gates I had to pass through that weren't here before. They did a lot a work after we destroyed everything. I arrived the first locked gate and was again questioned. "Who sent you down here? And why are you here, what is your job?" "I was sent down here by the men at the front gate an I am here to protect Maven, keeping the prisoners in their cells and obedient." "Open the gates!" He yelled at the men on the other side of the gate. The gate opened again, but curving towards me. "Move, you will be crushed if you stand there" I moved out of the way. "There you go, follow orange strip to another gate where they will tell you more directions" I nodded. I walked down the hall looking up and down the cells that were filled. They were not only reds, but silver solider's. They must have been put in jail because they didn't protect the prison. That must be why Maven is looking for new solider's, young ones that will obey him no matter what. I must act young if Maven will put his trust me so I can just get near him. I stopped for a second, there was a solider that I shot on accident. I started at him, his back was bloody. "What are you looking at? You must be new?" "I am just looking at all the people that have done something to anger Maven and yes I am new" "Well, eventually you we learn that this is a normal sight" "Thanks, but it doesn't really matter, they all did something wrong and deserve to be here" "You are correct. Where are you heading to?" "I am heading to where Maven is. I am here to protect him" "Wish you luck, he is having a temper today" I smiled, but he couldn't see my helmet was covering my whole face. "What do you do?" "Well, I am suppose to be at the front gate, but I am going to meet up with Maven and his gang" "Does Maven have any favorite solider's?" "Why?" "I plan to be that solider" "That would be a great accomplishment" we made it to the end of the prison cell filled hallway. "Want me to show you a secret way of getting to Maven?" "Sure" I followed him instead of going the way that I was told, he took me in the other direction. "Why are you doing this? Showing me a different way?" "Well because I know who you are" "Wait what?! Are you going to turn me in?" he gave me the finger, telling me to be quite. "No I won't, I totally support your idea, take him down sooner" he was whispering, "Thanks, so you are showing me this so I will have an easy way out" "YUP, that was my idea" "Thanks again. You are very nice for being here and working under Maven" "I will ever loose my kindness even though I work in a live or die world" he showed me down to a small corridor, must have been a secret because no one was there. He turned to me, "I have to go back to my post, I was lying when I said I had to go to Maven, I didn't want anyone to suspect what I was doing" He turned around and started walking. Before he turned the corner he turned around and smiled. He mouthed the words good luck. I smiled and turned down the hallway. That was very nice of him to show me a way. So apparently he believes in me, how many people in this prison believe in me? I followed he hallway all the way. There were no doorways or little crevices to hide in. When I reached the end of the hallway I saw Maven. I approached his group and pushed my way through towards him. "Hello your Majesty, I am new and at your every command" I tried to sound as obedient as possible, he nodded not saying anything. "How old are you?" he asked, "I am young, 17" "Well that is the perfect age and what gender are you, it is hard to tell by your baggy clothes?" "I am female" "So I see, you are perfect" I cringed, is he hitting on me. "What would you like to do sir?" "Follow me around and you shall be moved as I move" "Yes you Majesty" those words hurt, he was not my King. I wanted to kill him now, but I know that I can't. We continued walking. Maven turned around, I haven't seen that ugly face in so long. He commanded the rest of the troops surrounding him, "Men, continue walking and find other jobs you can be useful for, I need to have a talk with out new recruit" They all replied, "Yes Sir, Yes Sir!" I was confused, did he find out who I was? I was nervous, but didn't let it change my movements. "So, what is your name?" "My name is Eliza" I made up a name from my favorite book when I was younger. "Very nice name" I laughed, a fake laugh, "Well you should thank my parents" "Then I shall" "May I ask you a question your Majesty?" "Yes Eliza" "Why are you being so nice to me and wasting your time on me, taking your time to talk to me?" "I just want to talk to you, you seem very trust worthy" "Thank you Sir" "You are welcome and you seem very obedient" thank the lord, he thinks what I want him to think. "Where are we going, to your office?" "Nope to my bedroom which I stay in while I am visiting" what the hell is suggesting at. "Your Majesty, I don't want to go into you private place, how about we talk in a private hallway?" "Okay Eliza" We walked to a private hallway. "Eliza, I want you to come back with me to the palace" "Yes sir, why did you wan to tell this to me in private?" "Well, I don't want anyone to think I am favoring people" "You are right sir, you don't want anyone to know you are favoring me" I smiled, a devious smile. He was letting me get closer to him.


	9. Action Time

I followed Maven around the rest of the time he was at the prison. We stopped at cells, filled out paperwork, and the worst part was watching people being beheaded. I didn't know why, probably because they failed to serve Maven. At every execution, Maven would look back at me and smile. He wanted to get my attention. I would nod and look at the person about to lose their life. I tried to stay strong during each execution, but I would have tears falling down my cheeks. I couldn't bare to see so much red blood in one day. Maven eventually finished doing all the thing a bastard king would do and headed out to the plane that was suppose to lead him back to his kingdom. I was wanting to change that. I planned to kill him on that very plane. I didn't care about the guards or anyone else on the plane My target was Maven. I could be captured after I kill him and be executed. I didn't need to live after he was gone. "Are you ready to come back to the palace with me?" I nodded "No need to worry, this is the safest flight there is to take" "I am not nervous, but maybe you should be" 'Why is that Eliza?" "Well,, when we were in on the executions, I heard one of your solider's was plotting to kill you in mid air" "Which one?" his voice was furious "I don't know, just one of the ones coming of the flight with you" "Thank you Eliza" he quickly turned around and yelled at the rest of the solider's demanding that they stay and that they were to be put into cells the second his flight left. Maven turned around and smiled at me, "Looks like there will only be three people on this flight now" He continued walking to the plane and I followed. I turned my head and saw all the solider's being taken away to be put in cells. I felt bad, but if that was what I had to do to get Maven alone, then so be it. "Sir how long is the flight?" "It is not that long, but long enough to learn information about you" Great! I had a short period of time to kill him and he wanted to know information about me. We took our seats in the aircraft, this plane looked totally different from the ones that the solider's flew in. It has fancy seats with pillows and three rooms. One for the pilot and co-pilot, the second one for the solider's that were suppose to protect Maven, and the last on which was for Maven. The solider's one was very depressing, nothing on the walls, nothing to distract them. Maven's room on the other hand had all the fancy pillows, expensive paintings, and even a TV. He could live on this plane if he had to. There was a desk that didn't look used, probably used for Maven's work. What work he did I didn't know, but I could always find out after he is gone. We strapped ourselves in for the take off. The plane rumbled and started to move down the runway. There was even a window in his room! I saw the trees begin to disappear an blue sky take over. I even saw a part of the plane that I arrived on. I hoped no one would notice the plane and that he would make it back safely. I didn't want someone to die because of my problems. After five minutes, the co-pilot came pack and told us that we could wander around. "Well, first question, why did you, a lady, join the army?" Was I really going to have to talk to him-"Sir, I heard you needed people who were dedicated to serve you so I decided why not" "Like I said before, don't call me sir, call me Maven" "Ok Maven" "By the way Eliza, the way you say my name sounds so beautiful. Next question, do you have a boyfriend?" These questions were getting personal, "No Maven, never had one, but always wanted one" "What do you look for in a man?" "I want someone that treats me like a queen, someone that treats me right" "I always wanted a girlfriend, someone that I could treat like that. I liked a girl once, but she never wanted to be treated like that" "Well, that was always how I wanted to be treated" he smiled. I knew I had to flirt with him now to get close to him. I would have more of a chance to kill him. "Do you mind taking off your helmet?" Why in the name of the lord would I take off my helmet, "No Maven, I mind, I have to keep my helmet on at all costs" "Well someone is being sassy, what if it was a command?" "I would not do it, I shall not expose my face and risk being notice by the enemy" "Oh so you won't obey me at my every command, like you said before" "Sorry Maven, but I don't want to risk the life of you and others around you" "You won't risk anything when you are just with me" he walked closer to me smiling a devious smile. "Maven, I don't want to risk you though" he continued to come closer, putting his hands out towards me, "No one will hurt you here unless you want to be hurt" "I will not do it though" he was right in front of me now, he reached his hands towards my waist. I walked backwards to the door. "Where are you going Eliza?" the way he said my name was very seductive, "No where, just want to give you some space" "Come here, this is an order" I followed his orders and walked to him, "Maaaven' I needed to sound scared, it would make myself seem more vulnerable, "Don't be scared, I just want to see your face" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, great another man that likes to take advantage of young women. "Maven, I need to protect you" "No, I need to protect you" he smiled and began to kiss my shoulder "Maven this is not right" "Shut up and let me treat you like a queen" why was I going to let this happen to me? I needed to be close to him, I needed to have a direct contact with him so I could easily kill him. He pushed me towards the door never breaking his kisses, he locked the door. Now I could easily kill him, he would not be able to run. I was against the wall, letting him kiss me. This was going to be a terrible experience. He grabbed both of the wrists and put my arms above me head. I was pinned against the wall. I didn't want this to happen. Maven was enjoying himself which was good, he would never expect something bad to happen. I pushed my body forward as a sign to tell him to move back. Clearly, he thought that was an invitation to come closer. I still had all my clothes on. It was awkward. I tried to force my arms to come back to my sides, but his grip was to strong. He continued to kiss me, forcefully. He eventually signaled me to wrap my legs around him. I did just that so that my act would continue to convince him. He spun me around and walked over to his desk. This might be the use of the desk, I thought. He stopped kissing me. "TAKE OFF THE HELMET NOW!" "No" "NOW" He grabbed the helmet and pulled it right off my head, his face was priceless. "What you thought it was going to be someone else" I charged by electricity causing my hands to glow. He stepped back towards the bookshelf. "I knew it was to good to be true" he sounded slightly scared. "You are going to die" I forced all my electricity at him, he reached him on hand into a drawer and pulled something out. I was a needle, I continued to shot all my powers at him. He began to charge for me with the needle pointing right at me. I threw everything I had at him. He threw one ball of fire at my face causing me to become blind. The next thing I know is a sharp object impaling me in the side of my neck. I fell to the ground and the devils face. Never mind it was just Maven. "You bastard, you will die" I spat on his shoe, his favorite shoes. "Bitch, I shall never die, you shall die" He knelt down next to be and slapped my face. Then the world turned black.


End file.
